


Adam's Unwilling Adventure in Space

by Teriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam joins the gang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Galra Empire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel
Summary: Adam didn’t know his place with Takeshi, as they haven’t really had the time to discuss anything. Especially since Adam found Keith and Shiro with the blue lion and got dragged along for the ride.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Adam huffed as he ran, barely able to keep up with the missing Garrison students and Keith. Takeshi was ahead of the group barking orders left and right presumably being advised through the ear-piece by their Atlean Princess Allura and pseudo-butler slash bodyguard Coran. 

“OK TEAM! Ready for the circle formation now!” Takeshi commanded as he dived forward ready to transform. With all the other cadets shouting, well mainly Lance and Hunk “Roger that!” And Pidge’s squeaky but determined “Yeah!” and Keith’s non-committal grunt “Hn!” 

The robots were following them shooting lasers left and right imitating guns and loaders. They all formed a circle ready and waiting. Adam urged himself forward chanting ‘come on, come on, just a few more steps.’ It was with a dawning realisation that he wasn’t going to make it when one of the robots grabbed the back of his top and Adam crashed to the ground on all fours breathing heavily, “Ugh…” Not again…. 

There was the blaring of alarms as the training platform sunk into itself. All the robots shut down whilst Allura and Coran descending from the spectator side of the small arena. “You have failed again Paladins.” She looked disappointed. This cued the groans and moans from the group near Adam.

“Ahhhh! Not Again!” Lance dramatically went to Allura with Hunk nodding uneasily rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry Princess…!” Takeshi smiled sheepishly. 

Pidge looked done rolling her eyes dramatically, “I have so much to do, Shiro let’s take a break!” 

Keith also looked fed up, “I’m going to train alone!” with a piercing glare at Adam he trudged off in a huff. 

“Hey man!” Lance hurried after him, “Wait up, I’ll come with!” Pidge also took the initiative to walk off. 

And like that their training group dispersed. 

Allura sighed. “Don’t worry Princess, it’s a work in progress.” Coran comforted her.

“That’s the thing, we really don’t have the time anymore! Especially with the Galra advancing!” Allura shouted in frustration, “Shiro you deal with this!” pointing at Adam’s miserable visage as she stomped off, Coran on her footsteps. 

Adam hung his head in defeat, his heart still not slowing down anytime soon. This was after all the nth time he’d failed to make it to the team on time to help them transform. He understood all of their frustrations, after all he was very frustrated with himself. His physical ability really wasn’t the same as before like during the glory days. Sitting cross legged on the floor Adam stared at the ground only for a huge Shiro shaped shadow to fall upon him.   
“Adam,” Shiro started his lecture, “Next time make sure to dodge whilst running so you don’t get caught by the training robots. Also, your form is very lacking, I need you to do some basic strengthening exercises. We’ve done these drills before as cadets, what exactly is the matter with you?” He asked ending on a questioning tone unintentionally sounding a little fed up. 

That was the last straw for Adam, he really did try, “I am trying my best!!” Adam stood up and looked up at Takeshi’s confused face. He panted hard still not recovered from that exercise unlike Takeshi who was unaffected like stone. Just like he gave no fucks about ending their relationship for the Kerberos mission, Adam bitterly thought. 

“Your best is not good enough,” Takeshi crossed his arms looking stern, right now speaking as an instructor to a cadet, “I need you to try harder”. 

Adam didn’t know his place with Takeshi, as they haven’t really had the time to discuss anything especially when Adam found Keith and Shiro with the blue lion and got dragged along for the ride. The relief he felt at finding Takeshi alive, the sting of betrayal when the mission was chosen over him and anger from when Keith and Takeshi never bothered to find him before trying to take off all melted into one. If he hadn’t accidentally found them both at Keith’s father’s cabin after months of trying to track down runaway Keith, he would have once again been left behind all alone. 

The constant failure at the training exercise and everyone’s scorn and impatience along with all the emotional baggage led to Adam’s sight blurring. “Maybe I was never meant to be here!” Adam shouted, “None of you want me here anyway!” Takeshi looked panicked as he raised both hands up not knowing what to do at the unexpected outburst. “I’m just a burden to you.” Trying to hold back tears of hurt Adam couldn’t help but say what was burning him up inside and ran out of the arena ignoring Shiro’s shout of “Adam come back!”.

***

Well shit, Shiro thought. What a disaster. “You better go after him,” came the static voice of the strict Atlean Princess through his earpiece, having heard and monitored everything “Sort him out as soon as possible! He can’t have any mental blocks if we’re going to train as a team!”. 

“The Princess is correct, if I may, we are a little pressed for time,” Coran sounded pensive. 

Shiro had completed forgotten to turn off the earpiece so he sheepishly commented a small, “I’m on it…” and turned it off before jogging off to find Adam. He had been avoiding Adam by keeping busy with all the training they had to do so they never really got a chance to sort out the messy break-up of an engagement. 

But it was high time they had a talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Year Ago**

*******

“ _driiing riing_ ”

_“driiing rii… hello?_ ”

“ _Hello Good Evening Sir. Is this Mr. Adam W. speaking?”_

“ _Yes, it is, who’s speaking?_ ”

“ _Sir, I’m sorry to inform you but we are calling from emergency services. You are listed down on our records as Takeshi Shirogane’s next of kin. I regret to inform you that Takeshi Shirogane has passed away. The Kerberos mission was a failure due to pilot error and no bodies of any crew members have yet to be recovered. We understand you know the secrecy and the need to keep any mission records private._ ”

“… _gasp…_ ”

_“Hello Sir? Sir? We recommend a free counselling service for those in this situation. Would you like me to email their contact details?”_

_“……”_

_“Hello? Sir? Sir...”_

_“…click…”_

**Present**

*******

Adam furiously scrubbed his hair in the shower. Taking out all his anger. The soapy foam flew everywhere. Yes. He was no longer as fit as before. Denial was never his cup of cake, he had to admit the truth. One year ago, his life was perfect bliss, just enjoying his promotion and engagement to a charming boyfriend, like a dream. But now that was a long time ago, it was interesting how things change so quickly. In a flash the past year became hell and his life went down the drain. And now he’s somehow involved in trying to mediate peace for the good aliens and the bad aliens with his students and ex-lover riding in huge sentient robots. 

Washing off the peachy scent from his hair, he lathered up the shampoo for the second time. Princess Peach only seemed to have endless lines and lines of alien peachy smelling shampoo in her Castle of Lions. Well it was either peach or the Atlean version of roses, Adam chose the lesser evil. He wondered which one Takeshi chose and snickered. Then frowned remembering this evening’s fiasco. That was unbelievably embarrassing. First getting told off by Takeshi, and then Princess Allura, especially in front of his former students about his lack of physical fitness.

As someone older he always tried to set examples for his students and was very professional but this time he was the joke of the group. He didn’t know why they even wanted to involve him in their ragtag training with their lions. It was not like he had a corresponding lion. He was perfectly happy to watch their training and give them advice from afar. But no, he was forced into training with all these energetic youths with hopes and dreams for the future. Whilst he, an only former shadow of himself, with no hopes or dreams, puttered about. Takeshi’s furrowed eyes flashed in Adam’s mind. Looking tired and a little confused as to why Adam wasn’t performing according to his standards. Adam sighed; he really needs to stop thinking right now.

His wavy neck-length hair takes longer to clean now that he never bothered with haircuts. Pausing deep in thought Adam was struck by surprise when some foam dripped right into his eyes, “FUCK!” He frantically washed everything and a few more minutes of pandering about in the shower and with bloodshot eyes, Adam was finally done. The bathroom was a foamy bubbly mess with a pathetic shampoo bottle excessively squeezed out.

Wearing only a short thin night robe and tying the string around his waist, bony malnourished ribs and clavicle visible through the opening, Adam walked into his dark room towelling his hair dry. He threw the towel on the bed and was about to flop on the bed when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He twirled around in panic and bad premonition when a large silhouette appeared and reached their arms towards him.

Heart in his throat, Adam swore and slapped the hands, “Don’t come any closer!!!” He did it again, “Back off!”

The huge silhouette moved closer and closer, Adam moved backwards, the back of his legs touched the bed and he was forced to sit. He grabbed around the bed finding the towel, ready to wrap it around the shadow’s head. However, the shadow with the speed of light grabbed both arms and pressed him to the bed. Adam whimpered in fright. He struggled twisting left and right, “LET ME GO!” Gasping and feeling an increased sense of panic when he realised, he couldn’t put a face to this black mass.

“pfffuuu…” it blew only Adam’s neck. Goosebumps spread out and in frozen panic Adam almost didn’t hear the knocking on his door.

“Hey Adam?” It was Takeshi.

Both Adam and the black mass turned to look at the door. Adam didn’t pause and he screamed, “TAKESHI!!”

“Adam are you ok?” Takeshi’s voice sounded, “I’m coming in!”

The black mass instantly withdrew from him, retreating from his room, the lights returning to normal. Adam flung himself off the bed and towards the opening door and into Takeshi’s arms. He gasped out, “there was something there…uwu…. a black smoke!” Shuddering in with giant gasps on Takeshi’s shoulder, Adam felt faint of breath.

Takeshi shot a look around the perfectly composed room, except for the twisted towel on the floor everything seemed in place, “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No! It was really there, I swear!” Adam pushed back staring into Takeshi’s deep eyes.

“Hey hey hey…” Takeshi rubbed Adam’s shoulder awkwardly, “It was only a nightmare, you’re fine now. Calm.”

Adam tried to get his head together from this, looking back at his bed, nothing was out of place except the towel. Did he really fall asleep and have a dream? But those formless hands holding him down felt so real! The way it loomed over him; Adam shuddered.

Takeshi paused uncomfortably, “If you’re sleeping, then I won’t bother you…” He was about to retreat when Adam frantically grabbed him arms.  
  


“Please stay!” Adam blurted out, there was no way he was staying alone after that! Hell no!

“Umm…” Takeshi shrugged and looking anywhere but at Adam with a pink tinge to his cheeks and said, ‘’I don’t think that’s appropriate; we haven’t talked about anything yet.”

Adam at once realised his embarrassing state of dress, the sheer nightgown was almost completely un-done, his hair messy and wet from the shower, luckily nothing lower down was revealed.

At once grabbing the nightgown with his arms around himself, Adam reiterated, “I don’t mean like that! I don’t want to be alone after that thing…” he paused, realising Takeshi would say it was only a dream. He hoped it really was.

“Ah right!” Takeshi at once changed tactics, “Would you like to try some Atlean tea with me then? I was just on my way to the common room.”

Adam took the chance, “Wait here a sec! Don’t move…at all.” With firm instructions Adam quickly searched for some pyjama pants and slipped them on, all the while keeping Takeshi in sight.

With such a vertigo from that dream/moment of madness, Adam hurriedly left the room with Takeshi for some much-deserved tea, or whatever concoctions Atlean’s drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Months Ago**

_“Adam, you know I really didn’t want to do this,” Iverson sighed in regret, brows furrowed, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you go.”_

_Adam stared in shock, his bloodshot eyes making him look even gaunt, “But Sir! I can do better! Why…?”_

_“It’s not about your effort cadet,” Iverson rubbed his forehead, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere but here, “You’ve failed our psych evals repetitively for the past month and have refused the help.”_

_“Fine! I will go to counselling! You could have told me it was compulsory!” Adam stared in desperation, wishing fervently that this wasn’t happening to him. First, he loses his fiancé and now even his job?_

_Iverson sighs, “It’s not only that, there have been a few complaints from your students.”_

_“What?!” Adam almost shouts, “Tell me what their issues are and I’ll act immediately to rectify it!”_

_“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Iverson gestures at Adam to take a seat, “Sit down. Christ’s sake, I really don’t want to do this. You were one of my best.”_

_Adam sat down heavily his mind blank._

_“Certain students have mentioned your inattention and lowered quality of classes lately, unable to provide the students with answers to their questions and spacing out moments etc etc…” Iverson cleared his throat and leaned forward on his desk, “Also your outburst at a fellow colleague during lunch at the cafeteria in front of all staff and students was the last straw for our superiors.”_

_Adam took in a deep breath, “I admit that was my fault, Veronica only meant well giving me advice for my classes. I will apologize to her right away sir. She caught me at a bad time Sir….”_

_“But that’s just it,” Iverson cut in, “Your bad times are happening more and more often and I can’t let that risk any of the other cadets when it eventually explodes. You need a break, your…. grief let’s put it that way has gotten in the way.”_

_“But sir! Ta..Take…Takes…” Adam couldn’t say his name and hung his head, deciding not to let Iverson know of his prayers hoping his fiancé was only missing in space and not dead._

_“Let me see what I can do….” Iverson flips a few papers on the desk and crosses out certain sentences, “How about an extended suspension instead?” Adam raised his head with bright eyes showing hope, only for it to be broken a few seconds later. “I will give you six months to sort yourself out.”_

_“But Sir!” Adam protested; six months was way too long. It was practically the next term for his classes._

_“No buts!” Iverson shut him up pretty quickly and Adam’s shoulders slumped._

_“You will have to relinquish your Garrison apartment and all official equipment until you’re back. You better pass those psych evals when you are back brat. Now get out of my office and see you in six months’ time.”_

_It was only a few days later when Adam looked up at the wide vast city and bustling surroundings with his meagre backpack full of belongings. He only had one damning thought, ‘Where the hell do I go now?’_

_***_

**Present**

Adam gulped down his tea and hummed as the warm liquid ran down his throat. Curled up in the sofa with Takeshi sipping a similar tea next to him brought up a few memories. Times when either he or Takeshi had a bad day at work, when one of them would make tea and unwind on the couch, talking, comforting and more. But now, it was as if they were strangers, held far apart and irreparably damaged from those arguments. His love was so close and yet so far out of reach. And he had only himself to blame.

Adam was reminded of this when he shifted forward to place his cup on the table, only to see Takeshi cringe away out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and failed to hide the hurt expression on his face as he leaned back. Takeshi furrowed his brows and sighed when he noticed Adam’s expression.

Adam could tell Takeshi was fidgeting bullets, although this tea time was calming and soothing for him, he could tell it was unbearably awkward for Takeshi. He didn’t know what to do, apart from give Takeshi all the space he needed even though what he really wanted was to throw all dignity aside and wrap his arms around Takeshi, beg for forgiveness and never let go. But the way Takeshi was reacting stung badly.

Adam sighed in frustration, “If you have a problem with me, now is the time to mention it.” His curtness made Takeshi even more uncomfortable with the way his eyebrows furrowed.

“Eh…” Takeshi looked like he didn’t know what to say.

Watching him struggle a few more times, Adam muttered, “Forget it!” He got up and stormed off ignoring Takeshi’s, “Adam wait!”

Takeshi managed to grab his arm and stopped his exit just as he was about to reach the door. He struggled hard trying to get out of the tight grip.

“Adam please…” Takeshi pleaded, “I can explain.”

Adam stopped but didn’t turn around to face Takeshi, trying to regain some composure.

Takeshi carried on when he realised Adam was no longer struggling, “I need more time.” He slowly released his grip on Adam’s arm, “After Kerberos, I lost most of my memories and I am still processing what fragments I’m getting back.”

“Takeshi…” Adam clenched his hands, he really wanted to say he’d give Takeshi all the time he needs.

“No please listen to me first,” Takeshi grabbed Adam’s shoulders and turned him around gently but Adam stubbornly refused to look up, “Adam, you giving me that ultimatum broke my heart. I really thought I’d never see you again since you didn’t even come to the launch or say goodbye.”

“No, I didn’t, I ….” Adam was shaking, “I was there…but I hid. I couldn’t face you after that Takeshi. I had to see you one last time.”

Takeshi sighed, “Adam, this was the problem, you were so fixated on my disease that you couldn’t have a little faith in me to do a mission and make it back?”

“But you didn’t make it back!” Adam shouted, “I grieved you! I was at your funeral! I…I…I only wanted to protect you.”

“I didn’t need your protection Adam and I still don’t,” Takeshi sighed, “But the point I’m trying to make here is that you made me choose between my ambition and my relationship. Both of which meant the world to me.”

“And you chose to go Takeshi,” Adam wrapped his arms around himself, “You left me behind!”

Takeshi was silent, “You made me choose, Adam. It didn’t have to be this way.”

Adam knew Takeshi was right. He brought it upon himself. He was shaking with uneven breaths. He had to get away now.

“I’m sorry,” Adam didn’t look at Takeshi and walked out but this time Takeshi didn’t stop him.

But he missed the quiet, “I’m sorry too.” Takeshi whispered behind him

***

Adam slammed the door behind him and crashed onto the wall on the side, taking in gulping breaths, it was all over. He shut his eyes tightly against the sting of tears. Placing one hand over his eyes, Adam managed to hold in his emotions.

Just as he straightened up, he heard footsteps and a conversation around the corner, “Man, I’m so hungry!” That was Lance. He quickly straightened put on a neutral expression and without looking at the others he brushed past accidentally running into Lance, just aiming to get away as far as possible.

“Hey man!” Ignoring Lance’s protest, if Adam opened his mouth to apologize, he’d most likely burst out crying and so walked off seemingly appearing rude. He heard parts of the conversation behind him.

“What’s his problem,” Lance was rubbing his arm where Adam ran into. “I think he was pretty upset,” the girlish voice of Pidge sounded. Hunk also said something but Adam was too far away at this point and too focused on just getting away to understand.

Finding the first door in the corridor, Adam hurled himself inside and shut it hastily, to avoid any of the others who may also head to the common rooms. Once he made sure there weren’t any footsteps he sighed and leant heavily on the door. Emotionally he felt like a wreck but generally just really tired. Adam gripped his hair with both hands, “When will this end?!” He groaned in frustration.

“When will what end?” Came the unimpressed reply.

Adam jumped in shock chastising himself for his moment of weakness and looked into the room he’d walked into. It was tall with many archways, adorned in silver. Which Adam, realised was the pseudo pantry/kitchen of their ship.

Straight in the middle of the room sat Keith with nonchalance as he munched his way through what looked like gloopy cereal. With a raised eyebrow in question at Adam’s miserable state and paused with a spoonful of cereal, he certainly looked a sight.

This reminded Adam of the times when he, Takeshi and Keith would have brunch on the weekends with younger teenager Keith grumping his way through his food looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else but then looking secretly pleased.

Adam rubbed his achy chest and made his way over to the seat beside Keith, “Nothing much…just this whole journey.” He answered Keith’s earlier question. He nudged Keith gently only to be given an affronted look, “Share some of what you’re having?” Adam dubiously eyed Keith’s cereal.

“No, go make your own porridge!” With that Keith grabbed his bowl and stormed out of the room off to find his own personal space. So that gloopy thing was porridge. Even as a kid Keith had always liked his own space and Adam had clearly infringed on Keith’s.

At the door slamming shut, Adam was hit with a feeling so empty, of loneliness. Even back then when he was fired, no suspended, from his job he didn’t feel this empty. He had the locals to talk to, share his insignificant concerns with, even though it was difficult first. But in a place surrounded by people he thought he knew well and some adored, Adam felt the worst, like he had no one to confide in.

The kids were all starstruck by Takeshi who was the only human adult alongside Adam and he wasn’t close enough with any of his former students to share any of his problems with. That left the two adult Atleans, Allura and Coran which Adam didn’t fully trust yet as to what exactly their intentions were with Voltron and on winning this seemingly ten-thousand-year-old war.

And Takeshi was out of the question to confide in, seeing as all of Adam’s problems revolved around said former fiancé. Plus, any conversation they were bound to have always ended in misery. He craved for the past so badly, when things were simpler when Takeshi returned his affections and they embraced so easily. Adam wanted that Takeshi whom he didn’t push away and hurt. He regretted it so bad.

Compared to the explosive emotions he felt a moment before, now his heart just felt heavy, with regret. Adam covered his mouth with his hands and let out a few tears of anguish keeping the wail inside. Shoulders shaking so badly and so focused on keeping his crying quiet, Adam didn’t notice the sound of the door opening. Letting out small choking breaths Adam froze when he suddenly felt a hand on his back.

Keith who’d left his jacket behind whilst hurrying away with his food came back to this miserable sight. Not knowing how to re-introduce his presence, Keith cautiously moved closer to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder, feeling the older man jump in shock and go silent.

“Adam…?” Keith awkwardly began, “Are you ok?”.

Adam hunched and tried his best to stop the waterworks, exhaling in and out. Taking in a deep breath, he gasped out “I will be in a moment.” With a few more deep breaths and rubbing his face on his arm, Adam straightened up. Through this whole process Adam felt Keith’s hand rubbing his back in circles. Even though Keith was awkward and fumbling around with his actions, Adam really appreciated that he tried and had not just ignored him.

“You know…. ahh…. I didn’t leave b-be-because of you,” Keith muttered out not looking into Adam’s eyes cheeks flushing a slight pink. He took a seat next to Adam.

Adam’s heart melted at the sight, he gave a wet chuckle at that, “It wasn’t because of that,” Adam rubbed Keith’s hair, normally the teen would dodge it and frown, but this time he was allowing it, “Things got a bit too much, that’s all.”

“Was it the training session this morning?” Keith inquired not really catching onto Adam’s heartbreak.

“Yes, part of it,” Adam shrugged, “And just missing home.” Missing when the three of them played a non-dysfunctional family once. Even all the bickering, messy living room and the loud noise on a Sunday, Adam’s day off.

“Adam we were almost there, you can definitely do the formation with us!” Keith encouraged, “It was one of those days, that why everyone had short fuses. I guess everyone misses home.”

Adam marvelled at the world, what were the chances. It went from him giving advice and pep talks to Keith and now it’s the other way round. They sure grew up fast. 

Because of the maturity and understanding Keith showed today, Adam opened up to him, “I also miss Takeshi.” There he said it.

“Shiro?” Keith cocked his head, “But he’s always around. Oh…you mean in THAT way.”

Adam sighed and leaned his head on his hands, elbows on the table. Keith freaked out thinking Adam was crying again, “A-Adam! I mean…why did you break up with him then?”

Adam sighed again, he never talked about this with Keith before. Once the break up happened, Keith had started to distance himself and started to glare at Adam every time he saw him in classes clearly taking Takeshi’s side. Keith never confronted him about it but Adam knew he blamed him. Adam didn’t try to do anything about it thinking Takeshi was the one who basically adopted Keith and brought him home. They were as close as brothers. It wasn’t his place to steal that from Takeshi. It was the same with their friends, Adam gradually lost touch with everyone not wanting to deal with the questions, especially the whys. Even after when the Kerberos crew members were declared MIA, Keith and his relationship never really recovered.

Adam tried his best to explain, “I wanted to protect him, I told him it was either me or the mission. And if he chose to go, I wouldn’t be here waiting for him.” Adam choked a little at the last part, he was revealing his worst.

Taking a peek at Keith, Adam saw his expression say how on earth was that protecting someone. Before Keith could say anything Adam quickly added, “I know it was wrong of me, but I didn’t know any other way. I regretted it instantly. But I had to stick through to it to the end.”

“Why?” Keith looked confused.

“You also knew Takeshi’s condition was getting worse,” Keith nodded at him, and Adam continued, “You don’t know about this but we had a doctor’s appointment the week before. His paralysis was so bad and the spasms were getting worse. The doctor said Takeshi only had 2 years left. And if we weren’t careful less.” Adam’s breath quickened, the past fears and desperation going through him. All the old feelings appearing again at the thought Takeshi wouldn’t survive this disease.

Keith looked horrified, “Both of you didn’t tell me that!” He stood up agitatedly, pacing back and forth.

“I knew the Kerberos mission would take a lot out of Takeshi so I didn’t want him to go,” Adam carried on, “I wanted to spend what years we had left. It was selfish of me.”

“But Adam, Shiro is fine, now right?” Keith looked absolutely panicked at the thought of losing Takeshi for a second time.

“It seems like he is fine,” Adam frowned in contemplation, Takeshi seemed fit as a fiddle during the training sessions, “but whatever happened to him or whatever the Galra did to him, either cured him or slowed down the disease.”

Keith nodded the panic receding from his expression, “Have you talked to him about this?”

“I can’t…” Adam smiled in misery, “Keith you don’t know the fights we had, I was merciless to him. The last thing he would want is for me to go on and on about his disease to him again. Besides, he asked me to give him more time.” They all knew about Takeshi’s stubborn side.

“Adam…” Keith hesitated a little, “Are you still in love with Takeshi?”

Adam paused for a few minutes, “I am and that will never change. Even if he no longer is.”

With that Adam stood up pushing his hair away from his eyes and tightened his nightgown. Not wanting to get into that topic further Adam placed his arm on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m glad we had this talk Keith.”

“Me too, Adam,” Keith replied, and hung his head in shame “I’m sorry for ignoring you before, I didn’t know it was like this. That you had a reason for trying to stop Shiro.”

“Let’s leave the past behind and focus on, now shall we?” Adam held out his hand, “There were a lot of misunderstandings back then.”

“Deal!” Keith clasps his hand with Adam’s.

Adam knew this was a new beginning and for once he felt hope of a bright future ahead.


End file.
